


Lasagna

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Relationships: Lord Business | President Business/Good Cop
Kudos: 4





	Lasagna

He _loved_ the nights they stayed in and Alastar cooked. Oh, he loved to spoil his cop as much as Alastar allowed him to, taking him out to the fanciest restaurants Bricksburg had to offer, but sometimes it was just nice to stay home and cuddle and eat a meal that was prepared out of love and not for a paycheck. He did try to help sometimes, and Alastar was usually willing to teach him. He’d gotten the hang of baking pretty quickly- that was an exact science, everything precisely measured to ensure the finished product turned out perfectly, but cooking was a bit harder to get into.

Tonight, though, Alastar wouldn’t let him help beyond hanging out in the kitchen to keep him company. He had, at least, been allowed to pick out a bottle of Zinfandel to go with the lasagna Alastar was making (and oh boy did it smell _heavenly_ , Sirius couldn’t wait for it to be done). The conversation wasn’t about anything in particular- he was certain he wouldn’t remember it in the morning- but it was easy, comfortable. Alastar even made him laugh several times.

It was always so easy with him.

The thought made something inside him ache.

“Don’t you start that again,” Alastar sighed at him, and he startled as the cop leaned in to give him a peck. “We’re supposed to be having a good time tonight.”

“I’m not-”

“Yes you are. You always get a certain look on your face when you’re thinking about _that_ again.” Sirius closed his eyes, relaxing as Alastar pressed against his back, wrapping his arms around the President.

“I can’t help it,” he murmured. “After everything, it doesn’t feel like it should be this _easy_.”

“You don’t think we’ve already been through enough hell to get to this point?” Alastar sat beside him, giving him an incredulous look. “TAKOS Tuesday, the expedition, Halloween night and the _months_ of recovery afterward…”

“Well when you put it that way…”

Alastar took his hands, gently rubbing his thumbs over the backs. “You are not in any way coercing or taking advantage of me, you’re not guilting me into this. I _chose_ you, knowing full well what you’ve done and were capable of, and are _still_ capable of. I just wish you could see how much you’ve changed the way I can.” Sirius sighed, leaning forward until his head thumped against Alastar’s shoulder.

“You’re too good to me. Whatever you might say, I still don’t feel like I deserve this.”

“If everybody got what they _deserved_ , no one would ever have reason to be happy. Love isn’t something that’s earned, it’s a _gift_ that’s freely given. And I want to love you for the rest of my life, if you’ll let me.” Sirius sat up again, staring at him. “Sirius, will you marry me?”

Sirius blinked at him. “No.”

Alastar stopped breathing for a moment, stunned by the unexpected answer. Sirius didn’t miss the flash of hurt that passed through his gaze, and hated himself for putting it there, but- “I wanted to be the one to ask,” he pouted. Alastar stared at him a moment longer as that processed, then started giggling in relief.

“Okay. Ask me.”

“Nope. You’ve ruined the moment. You gotta wait for it to be a surprise now,” Sirius sniffed, folding his arms across his chest.

“You are a _brat_ ,” Alastar snickered.

“Enough of one to drive you off?”

“ _Never_ ,” Alastar promised.


End file.
